


[Fanart] Wraith

by Caw_caw_MotherF



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caw_caw_MotherF/pseuds/Caw_caw_MotherF
Summary: "We'll finish this like we started it. Together"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



> This Story is lovely and made me want to draw Ghost he is such an interesting character


End file.
